


The Section Eight

by lilnaugrim



Series: Major and His Corporal [Series] [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klinger is still bucking for a section eight even after spending five months with Charles, Charles isn't so happy about it and tries to find a way to stop him from leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Section Eight

Charles was content in his cot as he laid there for the night, his feet ached and his head pounded for twenty three hours of straight surgery after nearly two platoons came through. He groaned at the slight movement that gave him a twinge of pain in his lower back as he turned onto his side. He yawned widely and loudly as he groaned more and pulled his blanket higher around him to shed off the coolness of the night.

"Charles, would you kindly shut up?!" Hawkeye growled at him in the darkness, Charles huffed at him but didn't give the satisfaction of a reply. It'd been three months since Hawkeye found out about Charles and Max, they'd successfully kept it a secret in plain sight and Hawkeye kept his word he wouldn't say a thing as long as they didn't say anything to BJ about their own midnight excursions. He sighed inwardly and smiled in his sleepiness as he thought about Max in his regular uniform that he'd been wearing today, it was one of those strange days when Max actually wore his regular army uniform just because he felt like it. It wasn't as form fitting and left more to the imagination but it still made Charles smile either way, it made him think about how he didn't like Max just for the way he dressed or because of the fact that he was lonely, he genuinely loved the man. Charles chuckled quietly to himself, he was thankful that Hawkeye was already asleep so he didn't yell again. He never thought he'd love someone just as much as he loved Max at that moment, he couldn't wait to spend more time with him eventually, hopefully soon.

Charles slept soundly for a good eight hours, when he did wake up, the sun was already awake and beckoning him to rise himself. He stretched out his legs first and wiggled his toes as he sighed with the morning. He stretched himself out completely and settled back into his bed. He lounged in his bed for a while, a small gift to himself for working so hard and so long yesterday. He sat and thought about everything that had happened to him in the past four months, he hated it here but being with Max helped to make it bearable in the least, he turned to his side once more to cuddle with his blanket and fell asleep for another hour, he was grateful for the rest.

"Major! Major! Get up!" someone was pushing on his shoulder, he grumbled at them and tried to swat them away but they were persistent. "Come on Major, it's time to get up! Colonel Potter's called for roll call!" Charles recognized Max's voice as he grumbled some more about being woken from his nap as he looked up through tired eyes.

"Why…," he started, "why would he perform such a callus act?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his face.

"Don't ask me, I'm just a Corporal," Max shrugged and looked over to the other two doctors to see them sleeping soundly, the opaque walls of the tent had been put up a few weeks with the autumn breezes setting in so Max sneaked a quick kiss to his partner. Charles gave a surprised sound at the kiss but embraced it.

"Max!" Charles hissed at him as Max pulled away and chuckled at him.

"Come on Major, time to get up!" he said instead and went to wake the other two doctors; he received a similar greeting from them sans the kissing. Charles sighed once more before he willed himself into a sitting position, blanket still over his lap as he continued to rub at his face and then run his hand through his hair to attempt to tame it.

"You look lovely, come on, up and at 'em!" Klinger told him as he walked passed and out of the Swamp, Charles snarled back at him but he got up regardless to get dressed while the other two followed to do the same.

"No decency to give us a full day's sleep after a full day's work," Hawkeye grumbled himself as he pulled his pants up. Charles was grooming his hair and trying to get as presentable as he could be after a day's worth of surgery.

"Come along you two, no sense in trying to defy his orders," Charles said, "the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can fall into slumber once more," he said as BJ looked up at him.

"He's actually making sense Hawk," BJ looked to his friend who was attempting to pull his own pants up.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine," Hawkeye nodded. Charles chuckled as he left to find formation, the camp gathering just as the announcement came over for roll call.

Potter nodded to his doctors and nurses at roll call, Radar was already starting to call out the names on the roster. By the time they were done, Charles was ready to fall asleep on his feet which ached terribly but he'd never let it show.

"I'm sorry to wake everyone after the charade yesterday but we have a new General in town, General Carlton will be arriving shortly to give an inspection and I want everyone on their best behavior—no Klinger, wear your army regulated uniform," Potter pointed at him aggressively when Klinger was about to interrupt with what he'd like to wear. Klinger grumbled to himself and plotted about what he was going to do to the General to finally get his section eight that he deserved so much. 

"The quicker we get this General in here and out of here, the quicker we can get back to sleep…that is all. Dismissed," Potter casually saluted them and left, Radar went to blow his horn again but everyone disbanded disgruntled. Charles was much too awake by this point and so went to the mess tent to find himself some poor form of food. He was almost turned off by the imitation eggs but tried to choke them down best he could, he loaded them with salt and pepper to try to disguise the flavor of powdered eggs. He sighed and tried to not depress himself by thinking about the food he would be eating if he were still in Boston.

"Hey Major, how do I look?" Max said behind him, Charles looked up to wonder what Klinger wanted.

"Kling—" he started but stopped to stare at the beautiful sundress that Max was wearing, it was a beautiful white dress with flowers of yellow and blue printed on the fabric, he wore a short white shrug, white strapped low heels, a beautiful necklace of pearls, white arm length gloves and a large yellow boa around his shoulders topped with a small white hat with a few short peacock tail feathers sticking out of it. Max twirled for his Major with a large grin, "you're wearing white?" Charles choked out, Max dropped his grin at the comment.

"How dare you insinuate—" Max started and Charles quickly realized the mistake as he shook his head to try to correct it.

"No, no, no! I merely meant it…it's after Labor Day!" he tried but Max scoffed.

"Ha! That is where you are wrong Major, it's still one day before Labor Day! Good day!" Max growled at him, turning on his heal with a stomp before he marched himself out of the mess tent. Charles rolled his eyes and tried to finish his meal but found no appetite, he quickly got up to find something else to preoccupy his time. Charles decided he should write to his sister to find out what was going on at home, it was difficult not to mention Max in his letters; he wanted so much to express his love for the man but he knew his family would never take it. It pained him but he'd write another letter, more of a diary letter, to himself about Max; he'd write poems and sonnets for his love but he'd rip them up and burn them later out of fear, but he loved to write about Max. He sighed at his desk and continued to write to Honoria.

It was still two hours before the General showed up; the camp was abuzz with the new man in town. The two hours went quicker than Charles thought they would, he'd been at post-op tending his patients. He heard the jeep pull in and could practically smell the newness of the General's stars and chuckled to himself. Charles went out to be cordial as he was supposed to along with Pierce and Hunnicutt.

"Well…good afternoon General," Charles was the first to extend his hand; a pleasantly fake smile adorned his lips. The General looked up to him after getting out of his jeep to smile widely at the Major and take his hand in and shake it back.

"Well! Major! It's good to meet you son, I'm General Carlton, new around here if you haven't heard!" the General was full of energy; he was a stout little man who didn't look like he'd be a General. "To whom do I have the pleasure Major?"

"Doctor Charles Emerson Winchester the third," Charles nodded to him as the other two doctors came up behind to greet the General.

"General Carlton, what a pleasure," Hawkeye grinned as he extended his own hand, "I'm Hawkeye Pierce and this is my esteemed colleague, BJ Hunnicutt," he motioned to BJ who also extended his hand.

"Hawkeye?" the Carlton questioned the name.

"Oh, sorry General, its Benjamin Franklin Pierce but my dad gave me the nickname when I was kid and so it's just what I prefer," Hawkeye shrugged and the General nodded in reply.

"Well gentlemen, it's been a pleasure. I must find your C.O., can you—" Carlton looked around but his eyes fell on Klinger quickly approaching in his white sundress.

"Oh come on Klinger," BJ shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

"Good afternoon! I'm crazy and ready to go!" Klinger announced to the General and went up to him to kiss his cheek with a loud smack. Charles growled under his breath at the action, the General was apparently stunned at Klinger.

"What's this?" Carlton looked up to the doctors, BJ and Hawkeye just shrugged at him.

"I'm crazy! Section eight material General! I wear this almost daily, I have an entire closet of dresses like these ranging from the innocent sundress to the sensual evening gown with matching heels and jewelry! I probably have more blouses and skirts than your wife!" Klinger was very expressive when he spoke.

"Is this true?" Carlton asked the doctors again.

"He's probably right about that last part," Hawkeye chuckled.

"General, if I may—"

"No Chuck, I think we've got a serious case on our hands here!" Carlton exclaimed, Klinger's face lit up at the mention but tried not to give it away.

"Gee sir, do you really think so? I've never been crazy before so I didn't know what to expect!" he really laid it on.

"Oh absolutely son, I can spot the symptoms a mile away, especially in your case!" Carlton placed his hand affectionately on Klinger's shoulder in condolence, Charles twitched at the touch.

"Ah General, I see you've met our local looney tune, Klinger, run along," Potter came out to shoo along the Corporal.

"But Colonel—" Klinger started but Potter stopped him there with a hand.

"With all due respect Colonel but I want this man on a section eight and sent home in the morning!" General Carlton interrupted the both of them.

"Are you mad General? You don't know this man like I do and I say—"

"Can it Colonel, I know the symptoms any place," Carlton shook his head.

"If you don't mind General…I'd like an experts opinion on this, perhaps you'd like to call up Sidney Freedman, he's familiar with Klinger's…condition," Potter growled at the General.

"Hmm, perhaps a second opinion wouldn't hurt," the General gave it some though. Charles was incredibly anxious as he stood there; he looked from Pierce who noticed the concerned look adorned his face and then looked to Klinger who was uncertain of anything at the moment. "Well let's go give him a call!" Carlton said excitedly, Klinger sighed with a glance up at Charles; Charles met the glance and glared at him.

"If it will calm your pink panties down sir, then fine," Potter sighed and led the way to Radar's office to give Sidney and give him a call. Klinger looked up to the doctors with a heavy sigh.

"Guess I can't win them all, but don't you worry! Maxwell Q. Klinger never gives up when he's on the brink of getting sent home!" he perked up some and sashayed away.

"Your feathers look rifled Charles, come on, I'll buy you a drink," Hawkeye commented and turned back to the Swamp.

"Thank you, no," Charles looked at him, he tried his best not to let on his disappointment with Klinger's renewed fire for getting a section eight, "I'll just take a walk, a little exercise is needed I think," he spoke where BJ huffed at him.

"A little, Charles? I think you'd need more than just a little—" BJ went to continue but Hawkeye jabbed his elbow into the surgeon's side to stop him, "What?!" BJ hissed at Hawkeye who motioned for his friend to follow as Charles turned away, ignoring the light insult to his body. He shuffled away, hands in pockets as he tried to bask in the warm glow of the autumn sun but he still couldn't help the dark clouds gathering within his mind.

Charles found a cozy spot under a tree sit and think about the world, he couldn't fathom why Max would be so intent on his section eight form still after all this time; sure he wanted to get out just as much as the next person but, he knew he wouldn't be able to thrive without Max being with him in the wretched hell hole. He grumbled to himself as he leaned against the tree and sighed heavily, he tried not to think about Max and that beautiful sundress he was wearing but it was inevitable that his mind wandered to it. He loved the way the low heels shaped the hairy calves and rounded out the cheeks of his buttocks, the dress held tight at his waist which emphasized his slight natural curves. He growled at himself and tried to think about surgical tactics but was interrupted when he heard someone walking closer.

"Hey Charles, just wanted to make sure you're okay," Hawkeye peaked down at him cautiously, "you can talk if you'd like," he offered, Charles huffed at him and looked away.

"Sit if you will," he motioned, trying not to care so much, Hawkeye sat down next to him even though Charles was clearly uncomfortable with being so close to him; their shoulders were touching.

"Look Charles," Hawkeye started quietly, Charles still had his head turned away, "I know you were hurt earlier with Klinger and his section eight but you know Sidney will clear this all up; he's not really going anywhere," he tried to reason but Charles just huffed again and started to shake his head, looking back to Hawkeye with misty eyes.

"No, that is not…not the reason for my predicament," he explained just as quietly, even the autumn breeze was slightly louder than he was. "Pierce, I love the man and I do not understand how he can just throw that all away and still buck for a section eight!" he increasingly became louder, frustration ruling his speech, "does he not love the same as I do? Is this all a…a rouse?" he asked, face reddening with anger and embarrassment for his admission. "Does he not care?" he asked but Hawkeye was already shaking his head and trying to pat Charles hand which had been flailing about as he spoke.

"No, no Charles, I just think he doesn't realize how much you care for him," Hawkeye was able to grab Charles's hand to stop him from flailing, releasing it when Charles had gathered himself and sat still a moment. Charles thought about it and realized that he'd never expressed his true feelings for Max before, he'd always written them and he knew that they were in some strange steady relationship but he never fully expressed himself before. "I see lightbulbs turning on," Hawkeye grinned at him, Charles look over to his friend.

"You are…right!" he said, almost ashamed that he'd not seen it before, "I must go tell him immediately!" Charles went to get up but Hawkeye stopped him.

"Wait a minute Charles, you can't just walk up and profess your love, make it a romantic evening with a candle lit dinner or something; he'll appreciate that more than you just telling him that you love him," he tried to reason. Charles thought about it again, he looked over to Hawkeye with a sudden question.

"What if Carlton does get him sent home?" he asked quietly but Hawk shook his head once more.

"Don't think like that Charles, we'll come up with something," he patted the surgeon's leg that was next to his.

"I sorely hope that you do," he remained seated, Hawkeye knew he needed space so he got up first and dusted himself off before giving Charles a smile and heading off back to the camp to scheme up some diverse plan. Charles took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed just as deeply, he felt jittery at the thought of telling Max that he loved him. Then his heart panged at the thought of the General sending him home, he suddenly had a very crazy idea and immediately jumped up to attempt to run to find Hawkeye; he growled at the ache in his back but set off all the same to find his roommate.

"Pierce! Pierce!" Charles burst into the Swamp, the pair of doctor's were taking shots of their gin from the still. Charles huffed and wheezed with the sudden energy he'd just exert, he sat on his bed to try to catch his breath.

"What, what? Are you alright?" Hawkeye quickly went to see what was wrong, BJ followed out of curiosity. Charles started to shake his head but nodded at the question and wiped the sweat from his forehead before he started to chuckle. "That sounds extremely malice Charles, have you thought of something?" Hawkeye giggled in return. Charles grinned up to his friends.

"Comrades…I have thought of a way to keep General whats-his-face from letting Klinger go home!" he started, breath returning to him. BJ gave a questioning look to the two of them, "we'll out-crazy the crazy!" Charles grinned to them, Hawkeye raised an eyebrow through his smile.

"What did you have in mind Charles?" he asked and Charles gave a devious look to them.

"I know where Klinger keeps his dresses," he simply said, looking between them. BJ realized what Charles was insinuating.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Charles, I'm not going to—no, no," BJ shook his head.

"Oh come on! I think it'd be fun to wear some of his dresses for an hour or so!" Hawkeye shrugged.

"I am willing to sacrifice my masculinity for the effort," Charles told them with a nod.

"Sure, why not? It's to save Klinger after all!" Hawk and Charles looked up to BJ who was still on edge with it. He grumbled at it.

"Hawk…I can't—I have my reputation and frankly I'm happy for Klinger if he gets to go home!" BJ said, Hawkeye immediately stood up and dragged BJ off to the side to talk with him. Charles could barely tell what they were talking about but he could see that Hawkeye was still holding the back of BJ's collar tightly as he aggressively explained something. Finally BJ sighed and Charles could tell by his body language that BJ had given up. "Fine, fine," he grumbled, "but I'm going to get you for this," he said under his breath to Hawkeye who only grinned at him.

"I'm tantalized with the thought," Hawkeye took his hand off the collar and patted BJ's cheek as they rejoined Charles.

"So?" Charles asked.

"We'll do it," BJ glared at Hawkeye.

"Fantastic, let us get to work!" Charles stood up with a grin.

It only took the men just about an hour to figure out how to work the dresses between Hawkeye's groaning and BJ's picky style, it was turning out to be more difficult than they had imagined.

"I'm so used to taking these things off that I don't know how to put them on!" Hawkeye tried to zip up a sundress on himself but couldn't reach, Charles came to the rescue to finish the zip. "Thank you sir," Hawkeye winked at him sidelong, Charles just chuckled. "You're looking quite ravishing if I may say so myself."

"You may," Charles nodded to him as he stood in a red full length strapless with Klinger's black boa and small black cap with a black feather in it, it was very classy and elegant. "I found it suitable for my status," he smiled and they looked over to BJ who was holding up a pink dress against himself and looking in the mirror.

"I do believe that one will suit you just fine Hunnicutt," Charles nodded, BJ sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine," he repeated and began to strip, he looked over to the two men and rolled his eyes as he turned away to finish stripping, Hawkeye laughed at his best friend.

"Got something to hide Beej?" he teased.

"One more snide comment Hawk and I'm out of this deal."

"Fine, fine," Hawkeye mimicked, "but hurry up, we've got to hit Carlton before Klinger comes back or Carlton sends him home permanently," he picked out matching pair of shoes for BJ and when came time, he looked back at Charles who was looking out the small window to keep watch, he went up behind BJ and zipped up the dress quick and kissed at BJ's neck with his hands on his hips.

"Hawk," BJ said through gritted teeth as he glanced back at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, you just look so delicious in pink, I can't help myself," Hawkeye chuckled and patted the hips before handing BJ the shoes and matching handbag.

"Alright, let's get this over with quick," BJ said as they turned to look back at Charles who looked and gave a nod.

"Like ripping a band-aide off," Hawkeye led the pack out the door.

The trio stood proud as they walked through the compound, there were laughs and stares from the nursing staff, mostly aimed towards Hawkeye who proudly wore his dress and walked confidently in his heels. BJ was having a little trouble but followed best he could, Charles was a natural in the dress and heels as he followed Hawkeye. They got wolf-calls from the women and men as they entered into Radar's office where Klinger was standing behind General Carlton as he talked on the phone, presumably with Sidney.

"What…what is going on here?!" Carlton caught sight of them.

"We're just as crazy as Klinger is, in fact, we're more so!" Hawkeye announced to them, Klinger's eyes lit up as he saw the three of them wearing his dresses.

"Hey! Those are mine!" he came out from behind the General as Carlton also looked at the three of them in shock.

"I don't know Klinger, I think we pull them off better than you," BJ shrugged at their friend.

"What are you guys doing?! You'll ruin my plan!" Klinger went up to them.

"Plan?!" Carlton heard him.

"Oh no," Klinger turned to look at the General.

"Oh no is correct Corporal, you're off the list! You're not really crazy at all!" Carlton accused him.

"Yes I am sir! Yes I am!" Klinger approached him.

"Corporal I don't want to—" General Carlton shook his head but Klinger was on edge and close to losing it as he became redder with both anger and embarrassment.

"Look! Would a crazy person do this?!" he yelled and turned to Charles and pulled him down into a rather passionate kiss. Charles, for the sake of keeping Max with him, went along with it and cupped his partner's cheek and kissed back. Klinger realized what he was doing and exclaimed and tried to break away from his supposed partner. "Charles!" he quipped when Charles decided he could pull away.

"You're not crazy! You're queer!" the General shouted and quickly left the office.

"What the hell are you three doing? You ruined me and my plan!" Klinger groaned at them.

"You're up Chuck," Hawkeye patted his shoulder and led BJ out of the tent and back towards their own. Klinger looked up to Charles questioningly, Charles smiled gently at him.

"We must talk," Charles patted Klinger shoulder and led him out back through the compound and towards Klinger's tent.

"Major, what is this all about? Why would you guys do this to me? I thought we were all pals!" Klinger exclaimed to him, Charles kept his arm around Klinger's shoulders and led them into Klinger's tent.

"Max," he started, Klinger looked up at him and the sincerity in Charles voice could only mean that he had something serious to say. "Max, I have come to realize something that I hadn't seen before myself. I constantly write it down wishing that I could send it to someone, anyone but I never realized that I never told you to about them," he skirted around the topic at first, he enjoyed the fact that Max was thoroughly confused.

"Charles, you know I love your fancy talk but I can barely understand what you're trying to say!" he complained as Charles stopped his pacing and looked at his partner. Charles grinned him and took Max's chin gently in hand to bring him in for a small kiss.

"My dear, it is shellfish of me to want to keep you here and I recognize that but the reason I need you here is," he kept close to Max as he spoke softer, ashamed of his need, "I love you," he said and let the words ring out as he grinned at Max, Max's eyes lit up at the words.

"You do?" he asked and Charles nodded.

"Yes, I love you so much and I never realized until recent that I never told you. I love you and I cannot live without you, now I know that you won't be satisfied to leave Toledo and I won't leave Boston but I love you Max and I can't…cannot let you leave," Charles eye's misted as he spoke and Max listened. "I won't live without you here and I thought—I thought…that because you were so willing to leave me that I didn't…that you didn't love me the same," he continued, Max's eyes were misting just as much as he realized and started to shake his head at the words.

"No, no, no!" he shook his head and cupped Charles's cheeks in affection, "I'm sorry Charles," he choked out, "I…I didn't realize," he thumbed at Charles's red cheeks and couldn't help to pull him in for a quick kiss before he continued. "I…I wouldn't done that if I'd known you felt so much for me!" he said.

"Honest?" Charles asked.

"Honest! I love you Charles and as much as I'd love to be home right now, you mean more to me than a section eight does!" Max pulled Charles down for another kiss, this one lasted longer and Charles hands went from Max's shoulders and straight down his back to caress Max's hips.

"My heart leaps at the mention of love Max, I am filled with joy and content—" Charles tried to speak more as the two turned and Max made Charles sit down as he hiked up his dress to straddle Charles lap.

"Less talking," Max leaned in to kiss his partner once more, hands going up to cradle Charles's neck and the other moving Charles's hand from Max's back down to his ass. Max was already grinding against his love but Charles started to shake his head and pull away.

"I want to make a romantic evening for us, something to commemorate this glorious occasion," Charles told him and Max just grinned at him.

"A special evening?" he asked, pecking Charles's lips between. Charles nodded at the question.

"Yes, I'll scrounge up a few delectable items for a dinner and we'll…see where the night takes us," Charles squeezed Max's ass like he wanted before he grinned at him.

"Oh Charles!" Max exclaimed sensually and leaned to kiss Charles again, hoping to get somewhere now but they didn't get too far with a knock on the door. Max quickly got up and straightened himself out before he answered the knock.

"Who is it?" Max asked, Charles realized he was standing at attention in an unwanted place and the thin evening gown didn't hide anything at all. He quickly took the boa off his shoulders, he was honestly surprised it was still there and made sure it was across his lap.

"Hawkeye, is it safe to return the dresses now or should I come back tomorrow?" Hawkeye answered.

"Oh, it's safe Captain, enter," Max told him, Hawkeye opened the door and grinned at the happy couple.

"Hi Charles, so uh…did you two…make up?" Hawkeye asked as he handed the dresses and items over to Max, Charles chuckled quietly at him.

"Thank you, yes Pierce, run along please," Charles shooed him along.

"Gee, I know where I'm not wanted!" Hawkeye huffed at him playfully and winked at him before leaving the tent.

"Hawkeye knows?" Max asked.

"That I love you or that we are in fact a couple at this point?" Charles asked as he took the boa away, he got up to get dressed back into his normal army clothes and let Max put the dress away.

"That you love me," Max answered.

"Oh…yes, he knows. He consoled me this morning and helped with my conundrum," Charles went up behind Max and put his arms around him gently as he kissed Max's neck, making his lover melt at the touch. "Can you wear your regular uniform tonight?" Charles asked him and Max grunted in an attempt to speak but he loved that Charles was kissing his neck.

"Regular?" Max managed, Charles nodded at the attempt and tongued at the flesh before he nibbled on it lightly, a hickey quickly forming. 

"When I saw you yesterday in your regular uniform, I knew that it wasn't the way you dress, I love you for you and I want to prove it," Charles said, hovering over the skin as he kissed it between words, Max was melting at the touch.

"Yeah…okay," he breathed out, Charles pulled his head back to admire his mark he'd made, Max was his and his only, he liked the sound of that.

"I will come by later then," Charles took Max's chin in hand and moved the both of them so he could kiss the smaller man on the lips fuller. Max moaned at him and embraced Charles but Charles had other plans. Charles let go and made sure he was presentable before exiting the small tent to go back to the Swamp to see what he had in his reserves for a night such as this. Max was left standing there, hot and ready and frustrated that his man would just leave him like that, he grumbled to himself before deciding he should change now into his regular uniform since there was no point in wearing the dress anymore; though he still knew that Charles liked the look of him in anything. Max grinned to himself when he thought about Charles's favorite outfit on him; birthday suit. He tried to busy himself with his regular duties as Corporal to take his mind off the evening for now.

Charles went back into the Swamp and nodded to his two friends.

"Thank you gentlemen, for your cooperation," Charles said as he sat on his bed and pulled his footlocker out.

"Any time Major, will you be scoring anything tonight?" Hawkeye asked, Charles chuckled at him.

"My dear Pierce, I do not 'score', I will express my deepest love for him through dinner and some drink before I sweep him off his feet!" Charles took out his last bottle of Cognac that Max had gotten him a few months ago.

"You're serious about this?" BJ asked, looking slightly alarmed to his friends. Charles looked up at the man who looked slightly scared at the mention of love and sweeping people off their feet.

"I thought you told him Pierce," Charles looked to Hawkeye who started to look a little sheepish.

"Well, just the bare facts since he doesn't handle things like this very well," Hawkeye shrugged as he looked over to BJ who was still confused.

"Oh, I am surely surprised given his disposition on the matter of love," Charles commented and Hawkeye tried to shake his head at Charles to get him to stop but it was too late, "what with the escapades you two have gotten into," he said. BJ looked plain old pissed off now as he glared at Hawkeye.

"You told him?!" he seethed at Hawkeye who sat up from his bunk with hands up in defense.

"It's okay Beej! He's one of us! And so is Klinger, that's why we had to fix this whole thing; Charles loves Max and can't live without him so it's all okay!" Hawkeye tried to make up with him, BJ was already sitting up, ready to give Hawkeye a swift kick in the ass for telling.

"Please Hunnicutt, your position on the topic is a secret and sacred to me, you have my word that no one will utter a word about any of this to anyone else," Charles told him in attempt to save Hawkeye's life since he'd done the same.

"That's not the point Charles, the point is that I trusted him with this and he went behind my back!" BJ growled.

"No, no Beej! It wasn't like that at all!" Hawkeye tried to save his own hide, at this point he'd cowered behind his own bed in the corner of the tent.

"Hunnicutt, please be civil minded here! You have just witnessed my own predicament and I believe it far outweighs your own," Charles attempted to stop him again, this time he got up to physically stop BJ from progressing any closer to Hawkeye. "Is this how you treat your best friend who is trying only to help? I swear to you that he's been faithful and quiet about this matter completely. He only confessed when he caught Max and I…kissing, otherwise he wouldn't have breathed a word," Charles tried to get BJ to look at him rather than glare at Hawkeye, he was at least successful in that.

"Look Charles, I appreciate what you're trying to do here but this doesn't change the fact that I'm cheating on Peg technically and…and, he has to go blab his mouth about it!" BJ was getting emotional, Hawkeye immediately scrounged to get up and run to hug his friend. Charles let him by and smiled at the seemingly bone crushing hug from Hawkeye as BJ cried on his shoulder.

"It's the damn war Beej, you know that! We're just a couple of lonely guys far away from home and the people we care about, nothing more," Hawkeye tried to reassure him.

"It's not loneliness when you keep doing it!" BJ growled back at him and looked like he wanted to get away but he slouched further into Hawkeye's hold, crying in earnest now.

"If it pleases you to know, I will not be home here tonight, I will stay the night with Max," Charles went back to gathering what he needed for the night.

"Thanks Charles," Hawkeye nodded to him and tried to move BJ back to his bunk to sit him down and calm him. Charles felt bad for himself that he loved Max with such fervor but he felt even sorrier for Hunnicutt and his quandary with Peg and Hawkeye; he knew love when he saw it, it was a different kind of love between BJ and Hawkeye but it was still a love that couldn't be ignored. Charles smiled to himself as he picked out the Lebanese sausage he'd picked up in Souel a few weeks ago for Max; he tucked it into the small satchel along with a few other delectable foods.

Max tried to keep himself busy best he could, the General had stayed around enough to inspect the camp as he intended but quickly left as soon as he could. Max grinned and saluted the General off before he went back to patrolling the area. He hadn't seen Charles since the incident earlier, it was almost nearing 3 in the afternoon and a few casualties came in, he was thankful that it was only about six men. He helped cart the men in and tried not to blush at his Major from behind his mask, thankfully they still worked professionally in these times but he couldn't help to let his mind wander with Charles on it.

"Here you are Klinger, one more to add to the collection," BJ said when he'd finished suturing the man up.

"Thank you sir, I think he completes my collection of Korean souvenirs," Klinger replied sarcastically, BJ chuckled at him.

"Next!" BJ called out as Klinger got another core-man to take the other end of the guy and tote him over to post-op. He helped hoist the man into the bed, careful of the doctors handy work and let the nurses tuck him into the bed, clothing him properly. Max went back into the OR to bring out the next patient which happened to be Charles's.

"He's ready to go Klinger, careful of his arm here, it is very delicate," Charles told him.

"Absolutely Major!" he nodded with a smile and helped the man out of surgery and into post-op like he'd done for the previous one.

After five hours of work, it was done and over with, thankfully one of their shorter work periods. Charles hurried to change and give a quick shower before he readied the dinner, he'd instructed Max to wait in his tent unless the Colonel dictated he be elsewhere. Charles quietly slipped out of his tent and over to Max's, it was a beautifully warm autumn night but it was on the edge of winter. He knocked on the tent door.

"Who is it?" Klinger yelled back.

"Charles," he answered back and he swore that he heard Max trip over something to get to the door, he opened it as quick as possible with a wide grin on his face.

"Major," Max greeted him and let him inside, Charles put the satchel down before Max practically tackled him with a hug and kiss, hanging off his surgeon. Charles firmly placed his hands on Max's hips to both steady the Corporal and to remove him from his lips. "Charles!" he grumbled at the light shove backwards.

"Dinner first," Charles told him, Max pouted but then he got a whiff of what awaited him in the bag.

"Wait! Don't tell me!" he stopped Charles from opening the bag, Charles chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the man. "I smell sausage!" he exclaimed, big eyes looking up at Charles who smiled affectionately.

"You are correct," Charles sat down on the bed to open up the satchel; he had scrounged up a bowl full of real vegetables and the sausage he'd secretly cooked in the kitchen. Max was more excited than a German Shepard chasing a convict; he sat down next to him as Charles brought out the dessert; rich milk chocolate fudge from Tokyo, the Cognac came out last.

"Wow Charles, this looks amazing! How did you get all of this?!" Max asked in wonder before he looked up to his Major and grinned, he knew of Charles's money so it ended up being more of a rhetorical question than anything.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Dig in!" Charles urged him with a laugh.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Max grinned with glee as the two divided up the steamed vegetables and Max expertly sliced the sausage into thin pieces to savor as much of the flavor as he could. "Would you care for some sausage? It's really quite good, I know it's not your taste but it's worth a try at least," Max offered a slice, Charles looked at it and thought about it.

"Well…I will try anything once," he shrugged and took the piece to try it and he rather liked it, "not terribly spicy but still has quite the zest to it," he commented, Max's smile couldn't get any bigger. So they split up the foods as Charles poured each a glass of Cognac, teaching Max how to appreciate the fullness of the drink, even if Max wasn't on the same level as he just yet, he liked that Max at least tried. In turn, Charles knew that he should try some of Max's ways as well if this were to work out, he was glad he tried the sausage, it pleased his pallet after imitation meat by the army. They talked about their homes and the different foods they'd eat, Max tried to keep the grease-talk to a minimum since he knew Charles's stomach couldn't handle that just yet.

"It may be cliché, but your eyes are sparkling," Charles told him, at this point the food remains had been moved off the bed as they sat to enjoy the drink of Cognac and talk more about home. Charles was leaning very close to Max, hand near his hip as he took the last swig of his Cognac and turned to kiss Max in the middle of whatever he was saying. Max fully embraced the surprise attack, leaning back at first in surprise but quickly pushing forward to taste as much of Charles as he could. Charles broke away momentarily to put both of their glass on the small nightstand so they didn't break them. Max was at Charles's buttons on the shirt, trying to undo them as the Major moved around to set the glasses down properly. Charles was back at Max's lips just when Max finished the buttons and pushed the over shirt aside and pulled the under shirt from the confines of his pants. Charles moaned at the sudden movement and pushed Max back onto his bed, Max went willingly and soon found himself laying on his bed with Charles between his legs. 

"I love you as much as I love Boston," Charles murmured which made Max smile, he knew just how much Charles loved Boston and it made his heart swell at the thought. Clothes were thrown off as quickly as they could, it wasn't long until Max shivered at Charles gently penetrating him. "Is this alright?" Charles asked gently, leaning over to give small kisses to Max's exposed neck, Max was clearly straining but nodded all the same as Charles chuckled at him. "You don't have to endure pain for me Max, if it hurts, you let me know," he whispered, pulling out even though it killed him and all he wanted was to be inside his lover. Max let go of a breath he was holding in and glanced down at Charles.

"I'm sorry Charles, we've never done it like this, it feels so much different," he whispered back.

"Well don't you worry, I'll go easy, you just tell me when, alright?" Charles moved up to kiss him on the lips, turning his head so he could properly thrust his tongue next to Max's.

"Thanks Charles," Max said between the kiss, his throat had gone dry with the premature penetration but was quickly watering with Charles's tongue in his mouth. He sucked on it and flipped it with his own, a sensory overload as he held onto Charles. Charles kept his promise and gently probed at Max to get him to loosen up, Max closed his eyes and bit his lip when Charles made his kisses trail down the neck and to the prominent collar bone. Charles kissed down the hairy chest to Max's nipple where he stayed to lavish as his hand went back between the legs to help loosen his man, massaging tense muscles before working his hole again in an attempt.

"Oh Charles!" Max whined at the fingers, gently prodding and massaging.

"Too much?" Charles looked up from the wet nipple, Max shook his head quickly. Charles smiled and knew what would relax his soldier boy. "Good," he commented, going back to lavishing the reddened nipple with his tongue as he trailed his hand up to Max's erect penis and started to jerk slowly, lubricant still on his hand, Max's moans immediately increased in volume as he writhed against the bed, sweating with the quickening touches. Charles grinned inwardly when Max started to rut into his hand, it was only slightly movement but it was enough to tell Charles that he was on the right track. Charles switched nipples when he was satisfied with the first one and tightened his grip on Max, the squeeze was enough to send him over edge; arching his back as he came on himself, panting. Charles let go of him entirely so as not to overstimulate him and cleaned his hand off and gently cleaned the cooling liquid off Max's stomach, Max grunted at the touch.

"There, is that better?" Charles asked quietly, the dimly lit tent played with the shadows of the withered man below him, Charles sat back on his knees to admire his handiwork. Max nodded quietly, eyes drooping shut for a few moments as he relaxed into his bed sheets. Charles pawed at himself mindlessly, he was anxious to get on Max again but he didn't want to push him over his limits either, at least not yet. 

"I'm ready, I think," Max opened his eyes and looked up at Charles who was still contemplating Max's body below him.

"Are you sure? I can wait—"

"I'm never going to be more relaxed than right now," Max interrupted him, Charles gave a gentle smile and leaned back down to kiss him first, on the lips, almost innocently for reassurance. Charles laid back down and positioned himself and tried to gently ease himself in, he slipped in through the ring of muscles almost immediately. Max moaned at the intrusion, Charles eased himself gently; he didn't want to hurt Max after all. "So good," Max whispered and strung his arms around Charles's shoulders to pull him into another passionate kiss as Charles went in further and further. They'd done this a few times in the last month or two but never where Max was on his back like this. 

"Are you okay?" Charles asked when he was fully situated inside of Max, he could barely stand the heat of his partner, wanting to rut into him hard.

"Would you stop asking me if I'm alright and fuck me already?!" Max growled at him, Charles was taken aback with the sudden rage but he recognized the want and need in Max's eyes as he lurched forward to capture those beautifully, luscious lips as he started to roll his hips to get going. He felt like his lips were going to fall off in ecstasy when Max kissed him back with as much vigor when he picked his legs up and wrapped them around Charles. Charles panted already and did his best to please his partner, rutting deep and hard this time. He knew he wasn't going to last too long if Max kept clinging to him and kissing him like he was doing but he did his best.

Max was moaning rather loudly and panting just as hard as Charles was, Charles wasn't even sure they were kissing still, their heads were close and when their lips crossed paths they'd kiss. He angled himself to try to aim for Max's prostate since he realized just how sensitive Max was to it, his own cock had quickly hardened again not long after Charles had first entered. They were mumbling to each other mostly incoherently as Charles stopped and rolled his hips purposefully, Max was proclaiming the greatness of the feeling and how he wished Charles would never stop. There was the imminent stop though, Charles happily released when Max had squeezed his muscles just at the right moment. Charles moaned next to Max's ear as he stopped, fully seated inside Max and practically quivering at the intensity of his ejaculation. 

"Oh Charles, I'm pretty sure I've never felt this good in my life," Max cooed as he let his arms down to rest at either sides of his head, he looked at his partner fondly.

"Nor have I Max," Charles whispered to him, head resting on Max's shoulder, he didn't want to leave the warm heat of Max's smaller body but he also wanted to oblige Max again now that he was finished. Charles reluctantly pulled out, much to Max's disapproval as well but Charles moved them so that he was behind Max with his arms around his lover.

"There's still fudge…isn't there?" Max asked, Charles chuckled, still half blissed out.

"There is but I am not going to move from this spot just for some chocolate," he answered. Max moved away from Charles even with the protests from the surgeon, he was able to stay on the bed as he reached for the satchel and retrieved his prize from within it. He snuggled back up to Charles and took out a piece and offered it. Charles moved to engulf the piece and Max's fingers too, sucking and licking at the index finger. Charles's right hand moved down Max's body to grip his still erect member and started to jerk him off. Max moaned both at the fingers still in Charles's mouth and the large, warm hand wrapped around his cock. Charles let the fingers fall as he munched on the fudge, Max stuck his own piece in his mouth and let Charles envelope him as he continued to jerk him off, it wasn't long until Max let his second load go for the night. They both wanted to continue on with the activities but after the wounded, they were pretty tuckered out and settled down after the fudge; Charles completely enveloping Max in his hold under the blankets.

"Major, you are too perfect," Max chuckled as they started to drift off into a content sleep. Charles only huffed and pressed his lips against Max's bare shoulder for a kiss before he drifted off himself. Max smiled in the dark and sighed very contently, it wasn't how he pictured the day going with the General and all but he was very satisfied with the ending, he was sure that if everything worked out, he and Charles would be together for a very long time, or at least he hoped that they would.


End file.
